Tortured
by KeiraRizu
Summary: After being raped by D.Bakura, Yugi believed his life couldn't get worse. That is, until he finds out Seto Kaiba only dated him to get at his alter ego, Yami. So where is the young boy to turn, except the very man who hurt him at the beginning? DBXYuXRB
1. Betrayed

UNTITLED

Tortured

Chapter One

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Yu-Gi-OH! Or their sexy characters T.T

Warning! This is rated M for sweaty hot guy sex XD Oh, and angst, and swear words… and all that good shit hahahahahah!

And this takes place in a world where all the characters go to the same High school, and they didn't play card games XD But the Millennium items still exist. Sh! My Fanfic! Leave it alone!!

Pairings: Yami X Kaiba and Yugi X Dark Bakura

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_No! Stop it!!_

Yugi clutched his head, shivering.

"_No! Kaiba! KAIBA! HELP ME!!"_

His shivers became more violent; the memories washing over him like a tidal wave.

**_"He doesn't care about you. He's only interested in Yami…"_**

"It's not true…" Yami whispered, tears welling up.

"_**Yugi… forget Seto… and remember **_**me**_**"**_

Yugi felt helpless as the tears spilled over. His body felt used. He felt like he had betrayed Kaiba, his lover of two years.

Last night, Bakura was over come by the spirit of his Millennium Ring…

…and had raped him.

Yugi hated Bakura for doing that to him.

He hated Yami for not helping him when he practically begged him.

Most of all, Yugi hated himself for wanting _more_.

He had actually _enjoyed_ the rough treatment Bakura had shown him. And he wanted more of it. More of his touch, more of his voice, more of that intense pleasure…

Yugi bashed his head against the wall. Two years of dating Kaiba, and not once had they become one. Then that monster violated him instantly.

What would Kaiba do if he found out? Would he become furious and attack Bakura?

Or would he throw Yugi away…

No, Kaiba would never do that! Never in a million years!

…would he?

Yugi shook his head violently. He stood. _Time to take another shower…_

And he prayed that this shower would finally cleanse him of the feeling of Bakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yugi!" called out a familiar voice.

Yugi paused, from walking up the steps of his high school, and turned around.

And there was Bakura, smiling like nothing ever happened.

Like he hadn't used and abused him two days ago. Yugi opened his mouth to scream at him, expressing his pain, and his disgust for what he did to him, but froze.

That's right… it was Dark Bakura…

Bakura had no idea that his alter ego had attacked him. He just thought it was a normal day, the Monday after the weekend. And Yugi couldn't yell at him for that.

He closed his mouth. "Hey Bakura" he said, forcing a smile.

"Hey, did you do the math home work? It was pretty hard. I ended up finishing last minute Sunday" Bakura said, lightly making conversation.

"Oh really? I really didn't have time to do it…" _I was busy getting raped by your alter-ego and then dealing with my emotional scars that came along with it._

"Oh my Yugi! Well if you want, I'll let you borrow my homework at lunch. Your lucky math is third period!" Bakura said, smiling brightly at his friend.

_It's not fair! I'm traumatized because you attacked me, but you are able to go on like nothing ever happened!_

"Yugi?" Bakura spoke, pulling Yugi out of his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry… um, yeah, I'd love to borrow your notes, you're a life saver" Yugi said, laughing nervously.

The two walked through the school doors, just as the bell rang. Bakura smiled at Yugi. "Ok, well I gotta get to class, so see ya at lunch! Meet me in the tech room!" he called, walking down the hall quickly.

The tech room? I wonder why…

Yugi shivered, fearing being alone with him. Fearing that Dark Bakura will appear again. He shook his head, and walk quickly to his locker. When he got there, a pair of arms quickly wrapped themselves around his waist.

"Guess who" a deep, husky voice whispered in his ear.

Yugi shivered, a smile finally appearing on his face. "Good morning to you too, Kaiba"

Kaiba smirked. "Ready for first period?"

Yugi pulled out a few books, and sighed. "I would be, Kaiba, if ya let me get to my book bag"

Kaiba chuckled and let the smaller boy go. Yugi put his books in his bag. "Now I'm ready to go"

As Yugi started to walk, Kaiba stopped him, pulling him to the side. "Hey Yugi, I wanted to know if you wanted to come over to my place tonight. We haven't hung out for a while…"

"Well Kaiba, last time I went over, I ended up passing out and spending the night. My grandpa got soooo upset" Yugi said, sighing.

"I'll make sure you get home this time, even if I have to carry you. So please? I want to be alone with you…" Kaiba said, looking uncharacteristically desperate.

Yugi could never say no to Kaiba, especially when he makes an expression like that.

"Ok Kaiba… I'll come o-"

"Great! Ok, lets get to class!" Kaiba interrupted, dragging Yugi to class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the morning was uneventful. Basically Yugi preparing himself for seeing Bakura later.

Not very surprising, ne?

The lunch bell rang, and Yugi reluctantly began walking towards the Tech room.

Yugi finally reached it, stepping inside. "Bakura?" he called, and Bakura came from the storage closet.

"Oh, sorry! I was looking for a cable," he explained, laughing.

"Ah… well, about the homework-"

"Hold on," Bakura interrupted, walking towards the door. Suddenly, Yugi herd a click.

"B-Bakura, what are you-"

"He he he he… miss me Yugi? I haven't seen you since Saturday…."

Then it clicked. "Y-Your Dark Bakura!!"

Bakura turned around, and Yugi could see the changed features. It was defiantly Bakura's alter ego. "B-Bakura… you're not… I mean…" Yugi tried to stamper out, but his body was shaking violently.

Bakura's evil smile faltered. "Now, now Yugi. Don't act like that. Today, I merely want to talk, and to show you something I think you need to see…"

Soon, Bakura had hooked up a TV, and popped in a video into the VCR. Yugi, by then, had finally taken a seat, afraid his legs would give in at any moment.

"W-What is this?" he asked, looking at Bakura.

"A surveillance tape from the Kaiba mansion. This is from the last time you were over at his house," Bakura explained, leaning against the side of a nearby table.

"Wait, how did-"

"Hush now, it's starting"

_"Ugh… I can't drink anymore Kaiba…"_

"_C'Mon Yugi… at least finish that bottle… that's it…" Kaiba encouraged, as a _very_ drunk Yugi downed his umpteenth beer._

"_I-Im …done…" Yugi mumbled, and fell backwards, passing out._

"Hey, that's when I passed out! There is nothing interesting after this. Kaiba helped me to his room, where I threw up, and he removed my clothes and cleaned them," Yugi commented.

"That's what he told you" Bakura said, evil smirk utterly gone, and was replced with pure seriousness. "Watch what happens next."

_Kaiba crawled over Yugi, smirking. "Finally. Wake up…Yami"_

_There was a bright glow, and Yugi's eyes opened. Only, they were no longer Yugi's eyes, but the eyes of Yami, narrow and deep._

"_My Ra Seto, you're on top of me already. Why don't you fuck Yugi for once?" Yami asked, pushing Kaiba away so he could sit up._

"_I've already told you. I keep him around because he's the only way I can get to you. And since he resembles you a bit, when I touch him, kiss him, whatever, if I imagine you, it's a bit less awful," Kaiba explained, smirking._

_Yami glared. "Hey, he's a good kid Seto. He's going to be hurt when he finds out about this. How do you expect us to meet up then?"_

"_It will be less convenient, I'm sure, but we will still be able to meet up… I know your body yearns for me Yami…" Kaiba whispered, pushing Yami back down._

_Yami groaned. "You don't play fair, Seto…"_

"_But you like it…" and soon, Kaiba's lips were massaging Yami's desperately. And Yami was kissing back just as fiercely._

_Kaiba's hand slowly made it's way down Yami's side, causing Yami to moan._

"_Ready for a rough round of sex?" Kaiba whispered, voice already becoming husky._

"_Heh, when am I n- AH!" Yami started, being cut off by Kaiba sliding his-_

"**ENOUGH!!**" cried Yugi, covering his ears and shutting his eyes. Bakura sighed, switching off the TV.

"Do you understand Yugi? How Seto has been using you? How those two years ment nothing to him?"

"I-I can't believe it… he…" Yugi choked out, shaking. Bakura took a step towards him.

"Yu-"

"HE FUCKING USED ME!!" Yugi screeched, getting on his feet. He pulled his fist back. "AND YOU KNEW ABOUT IT!! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!"

Soon, Yugi was pinned between the wall and Bakura. "Yes I knew… I knew and I warned you…"

"H-How the hell do you have a conversation while raping some one?" Yugi growled, glaring.

"I was crazy with anger at the time Yugi… I had just found out what Seto had been doing… and I wanted to make you forget about him. Fast."

"W-Why would you care about what happened to me?" Yugi spat.

"Because ever since we met you… both me and Bakura have seen you… only you…" Bakura said lowly. And before Yugi knew it, he was being kissed deeply by Bakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I hope you enjoyed my first YGO Fanfic!! Please Read and Review!! And yes, Seto Kaiba is an asshole. But he is also very sexy, so we'll forgive him XD


	2. Sex, Tea, and Phone Calls

Tortured

Tortured

Chapter Two

**WARNING: A lemon exists in this chapter!**

YOU ARE FORWARDNED!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yugi was rooted. There he was, standing in the Tech room at school, being kissed by Dark Bakura.

And he liked it! No matter how strongly his mind said no, his body said yes. And said body traitorously kissed Bakura back.

Soon, Bakura pulled back, looking Yugi dead in the eyes. "Hell, I thought I'd hold back today… but fuck it" he whispered.

Soon, Yugi found himself sitting on the table in the middle of the room. His legs were nudged apart and Bakura stood between them, devouring Yugi's mouth again.

Yugi groaned, putting his hands on Bakura's chest in an attempt to push the bigger boy away. Bakura chuckled, sound rumbling his chest. He pulled back once again.

"Now Yugi… you know you don't want to stop… at least… little Yugi doesn't want to," he spoke, pointing to Yugi's groin. Yugi blushed, moving his hands to cover it up.

Bakura grabbed his wrists, holding the in a vice grip. "Don't cover it up… I like it…" he whispered, licking the shell of Yugi's ear. If possible, Yugi's blush grew.

"S-Stop Bakura… please… I can't do this… to Kaiba…" Yugi mumbled out, tears welling up in his big eyes.

Bakura stopped his ministrations and glared at Yugi. "That asshole has been using you, Yugi! He's hurt you in god damn countless ways! So how the hell can you care about him? Why can't you fucking look at me!?" he asked angrily, flipping Yugi over.

"Wait-" Yugi was cut off by his own gasp as Bakura roughly yanked his jeans down to his knee's. He leaned over the smaller boy and shoved two fingers into his mouth.

"Suck."

Yugi's tears began to spill over as he tried to shake his head. Bakura shoved them in deeper, gagging the poor boy.

"You suck them, or I'm going to just shove it in you…" Bakura growled, grinding against Yugi's backside.

Yugi let out a muffled sob, and slowly began to suck Bakura's fingers. "Yes… that's it… good boy…" he whispered, and roughly pulled them out of Yugi's mouth when he was satisfied.

And the fingers went straight form Yugi's mouth to Yugi's ass. Bakura inserted on finger, pumping it in and out, enjoying Yugi's whimpers and shivers. Soon, the first finger was joined with a second, quickly preparing the entrance skillfully.

Before Yugi had time to even blink, Bakura's pants were at his ankles, and his erection was at Yugi's entrance.

"I'm gunna fuck you so hard you'll have no choice but to think of me…" and with that, Bakura entered him with one roll of his hips.

Over and over, Bakura slammed into Yugi, and with every thrust, Yugi cried out. And every time he cried out, he hated himself more.

He hated how he enjoyed Bakura's abuse. He hated how he couldn't make Kaiba happy. Most of all, he hated that he couldn't even _blame_ Bakura.

Bakura reached in front Yugi started pumping his neglected member, and soon, the two came together.

"F-Fuck Yugi… that was… amazing…"

Yugi just lay there. There in his filthy little world, wishing everything was a dream. Bakura looked down on Yugi, sighed, pulled up his pants, and began walking towards the door. "I'll be right back" and with that, he unlocked it, stepping out.

And from outside, all Bakura heard was Yugi's sobbing, apologizing to Kaiba.

_Why… why does he have to feel guilt towards a bastard like him? I could make him happy… hell, my host could do a better job!_

Quickly, Bakura rushed to the bathroom, wetting some paper towel, and ran back to the tech room. Yugi was still lying there, sobbing, hurting the ancient spirit.

"Here, Yugi, let me clean you up…"

Yugi made no protests as Bakura lifted him up and began to clean him. He hung limp, silent tears streaming down his cheeks. He barely felt as Bakura ran the cool paper towel over his abdomen, and nether regions.

Slowly, his mind began to actually process the video…

Kaiba…

Yugi remembered how Kaiba kissed Yami… and pain shot through him.

_You never… kissed me like that…_

_I guess that means you really _didn't_ love me… huh?_

"Yugi… I'm done…" Dark Bakura's deep voice broke Yugi out of his thoughts.

"I-I see… well… I better… get to class…" Yugi mumbled trying to stand on his own two feet, but failing miserably. He ended up falling on his rear and hissing in pain.

Bakura reached out a hand towards Yugi. "You can't go to class in your condition. Here, I'll take you to my pl-"

"NO!" Yugi screamed, smacking his hand away. "You've done… enough…" he sobbed, fresh tears streaming down his face.

Bakura pulled back like he had been burned. Then a look of defeat crossed his face, and he closed his eyes.

"Another time then… see you around… Yugi" and with that, a bright light flashed, and there stood a clueless looking Bakura.

"Oh my Yugi! Are you alright? You look terrible! Do you need me to take you home?" he asked, face concerned.

"N-No… I can't go home… Gramps will worry…"

"Hmmm… well if you want, I can take you to my place. My parents are rarely home, so you won't be imposing on anyone." He offered, face bright.

There was no way Yugi could say no.

So within 30 minutes, he was sitting on Bakura's couch, watching TV, as Bakura was in the kitchen making tea.

Yugi began mentally kicking himself. _Damnit! How could I be so stupid! Inside of Bakura lays a beast! How could I allow myself to be put in this position again!! And I even agreed to spend the night!_

"Yugi! Make sure you call your grandpa to let him know your spending the night" Bakura called from the kitchen.

Yugi pulled out his cell and looked at the time. It was 5 minutes till 4th period. _Great…_

He dialed his grandfather's shop, waited three rings, and then heard the old, worn out voice say "Hello?"

"Hey Gramps. It's Yugi. Listen, I'm going to spend the night at Bakura's place, ok? I'm going there after school"

"Ok Yugi. Just make sure not to be late tomorrow. Have fun and enjoy the rest of school" his grandpa's voice said cheerily, before the line went dead.

"So? Is it ok for you to say?" Bakura asked, walking out with the tea, setting it on the small coffee table by the couch.

"Yeah, he's cool…" Yugi mumbled.

"Now that we are alone… Yugi, what happened?" Bakura asked, voice worried.

"N-Nothing…" _Yeah, like I can tell _you.

"…did my… _other half_ say something to you? Hurt you?" he asked, hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"…no. He didn't hurt me Bakura… but he did show me a video…" Yugi said, voice low.

"N-Not the… one with Kai-"

"Yea"

There was a long silence. Finally, Bakura spoke.

"You can do better, you know"

"Huh?"

"You can do better that Seto Kaiba. Sure, he's rich, and good looking, but if you strip that away, he's a total asshole. He _used_ you to get to your other half! He never looked at you! He never appreciated you! If it were me-" Bakura stopped, face slightly flushed.

"Bakura?" Yugi asked, heart lightly thumping.

"…um… oh! I forgot snacks! Hold on one moment" and Bakura fled from the room, leaving a stunned Yugi in his wake.

_I wonder what he ment…_

Then Yugi remembered something Dark Bakura said in the Tech room.

_"**Because ever since we met you… both me and Bakura have seen you… only you…"**_

_Could it be Bakura-?_

"Sorry for the wait! I have some strawberry cake, if you're interested" Bakura said, breaking Yugi out of his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah! I love strawberries!" Yugi said, face brightening.

Bakura's smile softened. "Good…"

Yugi paused, his hand half an inch away from a slice of cake. "Huh?"

"N-Nothing! Hey, did you wanna see that special on Mu-Gi-Oh! ?" Bakura said, quickly changing the subject.

"Uh… sure. I love that Anime. Mugi is awesome! I love how his friends Joe, Christian, and Tia are always there for him. My friends aren't like that…" Yugi said, smile faltering.

"Well Yugi… if it's any consolation… I'm always here for you…" Bakura said quietly, face going red.

Yugi was about to reply when his phone went off. He looked at the caller ID and froze.

It was Kaiba.

Yugi opened his phone with shaky hands. "H-Hello?"

"Yugi! Where the hell are you! I thought you were supposed to come over to my place today, remember?" Kaiba asked, angrily.

"S-Sorry Kaiba, I wasn't feeling very well, so I went home…"

"Don't fucking lie to me! I already tried you house. Your grandpa said you were at a friend's house! Whose house?"

_Shit, Kaiba's pissed…_

"A-At Bakura's…"

"**Bakura's??** That pansy little girly boy!? Damnit Yugi! You chose a fucking _girl_ over me!"

"He isn't a girl!"

He heard Kaiba sigh. "It's fine… just come over, we'll have a few beers, and ta-"

"No"

"No?"

"That's right, no."

"You don't have the right to say no! I'm your fucking BOYFRIEND!!"

Suddenly the phone was ripped from Yugi's hands.

"Sorry Seto. You and Yugi are through. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm about to fuck little Yugi sensless… bye" and with that, Bakura hung up.

Yugi froze. "B-Bakura…you're not going to-"

Bakura turned to Yugi, evil smile stretched over his lips.

"Get ready Yugi… it may be rougher than lunchtime…"

_Dark Bakura!!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Ok! Second chapter! Remember, you're reviews keep me going. The more reviews, the more I write! So keep on writing them!

Also, if your review, tell me if you want another lemon in the next chapter. And this was my first time EVER writing a lemon XD So be nice hahahahyaha


	3. Truth at the Arcade

Tortured

Tortured

Chapter Three

WARNING! Another Lemon! Yes, I'm practicing my lemon-writing skills

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yugi shook, as Dark Bakura advanced on him.

"P-please Bakura… not again…" Yugi pleaded, tears stinging his eyes.

Bakura stopped, eyes glaring. "The asshole had the nerve to call you, after doing what he has done to you. You know he only called because he was hard for Yami" Bakura spoke darkly.

He then began to walk more slowly, reminding Yugi of the way a lion stalked it prey.

"I-I know Bakura! But if you want me to forget, there are other ways!!" Yugi cried desperately, covering his head.

Bakura froze. Apparently, the thought never occurred to him. "Other… ways?"

"Yeah! You don't have to… um… pound me senseless to get me to forget about Kaiba! You could talk to me, spend time with me… be nice to me! Don't mentally damage me more!" Yugi cried.

"Hm… fine. Lets go on a date then. Get your jacket. Lets go to the… arcade. You and your friends frequent there a lot, do you not?" he spoke, walking towards the door.

"W-Wait a sec-" Yugi started.

"Or would you rather us spend our hours… indoors?" Bakura asked, looking over his shoulder. His look was all too suggestive. Yugi scrambled off the couch.

"The arcade it is!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yugi sighed, walking into the arcade. Bakura looked around, and found what he was looking for. "Wait here" he said sharply, walking off.

Yugi stuck out his tongue, and decided to sit in a booth in the side café.

Moments later the front doors opened to reveal Joey, Tristan, and Tea. They looked around for a moment, then headed for the café Yugi was currently sitting in.

They then sat in the booth right beside him. _Hmmm I guess they didn't see me…_

Yugi was got ready to get up to greet them when-

"Hey, did ya get that text from Kaiba?"

_Is that… Joey?_

"Oh my god, yes! I can't believe it!"

_Tea? What did Kaiba tell them?_

"Never thought Yugi would have the guts…"

_Tristan? What did I _do_?_

"Yea. I mean, he ditched Kaiba to spend the night at another dudes house, fer Christ's sakes!"

_No! That's not it! You guys don't know what he did!_

Yugi then vaguely wondered why he didn't just show himself when Tea's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Do you think he's on to us?"

_On to you?_

"Maybe. I mean, Yug is an idiot, but he can't be that stupid, can he?"

"Well, if he confronts us about it, what do we do?"

"Duuh guys. Just tell him 'Sorry, but we like Yami more than you. Sorry you had to find out this way'. Simple as that. Then he'll cry, but eventually get over it and find new friends"

"Oh Tea you're horrible!"

Yugi sat there stunned as he listened to his 'friends laughter. Tears slid down his cheeks, and he let a choked sob loose.

The laughing ceased, and the three teens looked over to the next booth and froze.

"Aw shit" Joey cursed, noticing the sobbing figure was Yugi.

"Oh Yugi, I'm sorry-" Tea started, eyes guilty.

"-but we like Yami more than you. Sorry you had to find out this way" Yugi finished, looking down. "So, this whole time, all of you used me for Yami?"

"Uh… yeah. I'm sorry Yug" Joey said, looking away.

Suddenly Yugi was pulled from the booth into strong, warm arms. "Yugi…" a deep voice breathed.

"Bakura!" Tristan cried, eyes wide.

Bakura lifted Yugi bridal style, turning around.

"Hey wait-" Joey started.

"Nothing will happen today, because I must tend to Yugi. But next time I lay eyes on any one of you, including Kaiba… I'll kill you. And death won't come swiftly…" Bakura growled, walking out of the arcade.

And the three friends knew that it was no idle threat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bakura got Yugi home as quickly as possible, laying him on the bed in the guest bedroom. His eyes softened as Yugi just laid there, tears still streaming.

"Why… does everyone leave me?" he whispered hoarsely. Bakura sat at the foot of the bed.

"Because you simply didn't pick the right people, Yugi…"

Yugi sniffed. "Heh, then tell me, who the hell can I trust in a world full of shit?"

Bakura clenched his fists. "Me, Yugi. Me and my host. We are here for you. And though my methods are… unorthodox to you, it's the only way to show you I care…"

"Then… show me now Bakura…" Yugi whispered.

Bakura froze.

"E-Exuse me?"

"Show me… the extent of your feelings… and don't hold back…"

Bakura didn't stop to ask questions. Within seconds he was hovering over Yugi's small body, ripping away the smaller boys cloths.

Yugi's hands reached up, shaking, to pull at the hem of Bakura's shirt. Bakura smirked, and got off of Yugi. Just as quickly he retuned, fully undressed.

Yugi blushed, eyes closed. Bakura released Yugi of the rest of his clothes, and his head dipped down.

"Time to get little Yugi in the mood…" he whispered, breathing over Yugi's member. Yugi squeaked as Bakura took the appendage into his mouth.

As Bakura sucked, Yugi's mind exploded. He never knew something could feel that good…

He grabbed Bakura's hair harshly, pulling his head from his member. "D-Damnit Bakura! Stop being gentle… I need you to be rough with me right now…"

Bakura smirked, flipping Yugi over. "Fine with me"

And in Bakura went in. "The roughest way is no lube… no preparation…" he grunted, pumping in and out of Yugi slowly.

Suddenly, he picked up the pace, Yugi crying out his name.

Bakura's hand flew to Yugi's member and began pumping furiously, bringing to the smaller boy to release with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After cleaning up both Yugi and himself, Dark Bakura conveniently turned back into Bakura.

Bakura blinked, looking around, then smacked his forehead. "Damnit! It happened again! I'm sorry Yugi! Did he do something?" he asked, eyes worried.

Yugi smiled weakly. "No.. he… he helped me. I found out my friends were just like Kaiba… and he… he comforted me"

Bakura's eyes fell. "I-I'm so sorry you had to find out about that as well…"

"So you knew…"

Bakura nodded. Yugi looked up and smiled, brighter this time. "Bakura… I'm kind of tired… would you mind if I slept with you?"

Bakura's head shot up, and his pale skin flushed. "Y-Y-You mean… just sleeping right?"

Yugi couldn't help himself, and he burst out laughing.

Bakura's face darkened, looking away.

Yugi got control of himself. "I-I-I'm sorry Bakura… you just looked so cute that I cracked up" he said, smiling again.

Bakura looked up, and smiled. "I'm glad you're feeling good enough to laugh…"

Yugi looked down, smile dropping. "S-Sorry for worrying you Bakura… you're a really great friend…"

Bakura smiled, getting up. "Well, it's getting late. Hows about I get into my PJ's and snuggle with you tonight?"

Yugi's eyes brightened. "Ok!"

Bakura raced out of Yugi's room, to his own. His face heated up again and he cursed himself.

**_Heheheheh you can be so stupid sometimes. When someone invites you to bed, you must fully satisfy yourself and your partner._**

_Shut up! You already tired out poor Yugi already!_

**_Hmmmm and what a time we had, too…_**

_I cant believe you did that to him… after everything he has been through today!_

**_Hey! He asked for it the third time!_**

_Well what about the first two?_

**_…well it wasn't my fault._**

_And HOW, prey tell, wasn't it your fault._

**_I was horney. He was depressed._**

_What kind of- gah, forget it!_

**_…you're lucky, you know._**

_How?_

**_Yugi trusts you. He… cares about you. As for me…_**

_But it's only because you raped the poor boy twice. Try not letting you're emotions get the best of you, Yami Bakura._

_**Hm…. I don't think that's possible…**_

_And why not?_

**_Have you SEEN the ass on that boy?_**

_ENOUGH!!_

Bakura shook his head and changed into his PJ's. He then grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt for Yugi.

He returned, smiling. "Yugi, I brought you some sleep wear. You can change in the bathroom, if you like"

Yugi smiled, jumping off the bed. "Arigatou, Bakura!" and Yugi took the clothes, kissing the other boy on the cheek. He then ran to the bathroom.

Bakura stood, rooted to the floor.

_Y-Y-Yugi-_

**_Heheh, See? Just watch that ass as it runs-_**

_SHUT UP!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is the end of Chapter Three!!

Sorry it took so long I'm a procrastinator LOL

Anyways! Read and Review!


	4. Kaiba's Return

Tortured

Tortured

Chapter 4

XXXXXXXXXXX

Light shone through the window, brightening up Yugi Mutou's sleeping face. His lashes then fluttered, opening slowly to reveal…

…Bakura staring at him.

"GYAAAAAAAAA!!" Soon, Yugi found himself on the floor in his attempt to get away.

"Yugi? Are you all right?" Bakura asked, worriedly, looking over the side of the bed Yugi had fallen off of.

"W-W-W-Why were you staring at me?" Yugi stuttered, trying to get his bearings.

Bakura blushed, looking away. "I-I thought you looked cute while you slept, is all… I-I mean, I woke up a few moments ago, and I was going to wake you up, but I got caught up staring at you, and, ugh, I'm not making this any better am I?"

Yugi covered his mouth, body racked with laughter. He looked away. "S-S-Sorry, b-but you're so…" he choked through the laughter.

Bakura's face flushed more. "C-Come on Yugi! Don't tease me!" he cried, getting off the bed, offering Yugi his hand. Yugi stopped laughing, as it was reduced to a bright smile. He took Bakura's hand and pulled himself up.

"Ok. Hey, by the way, what time is it?" Yugi asked, cocking his head to the side cutely.

Bakura looked over at the clock. "Seven" he said. Yugi ran towards the shower.

"I call dibs on the shower first!"

Bakura stood there for a moment, processing Yugi's words.

_**Heh heh, shower equals naked.**_

Yup, Dark Bakura summed it up beautifully.

Bakura began to shake. _N-No! Leave him alone!_

Too late. Bakura began to walk towards the door.

_**Thanks for your body. It'll only take say… five minutes.**_

_Five minutes? Are you mad?_

_**What can I say? I'm that good.**_

Bakura slipped into the bathroom, eyes narrow. He felt himself get hard at the mere outline of Yugi's naked body in the shower. As quietly as he could, he slipped out of his pajamas, and slid into the shower.

Yugi's eyes were closed, so when he took a step back, and came back to chest with someone, he nearly shit himself. He screamed and slipped, almost falling.

Bakura caught him and chuckled. "Calm down, Yugi. It's just me…"

Yugi gasped, trying to pull away. "W-What the hell are you doing?"

To answer him, Bakura pushed him against the cool tile of the shower, kissing him deeply. Yugi fought for a moment, before his eyes slid closed, accepting the kiss.

Bakura moved from Yugi's mouth, to his neck, leaving a trail of kisses along his collarbone. Yugi gasped.

"B-Bakura! N-Not now… what about… school?"

"It can wait" he said, lips finding one of Yugi's perk nipples. Yugi cried out as Bakura's skilled tongue ran over the little buds.

Yugi put a hand on Bakura's head. "P-Please… I'll let you…ugh… do whatever you want… when we- ah… get home… so please…"

Bakura immediately stopped his actions, and came face to face with the small boy.

"Anything?"

"Anything…" Yugi said, panting. Bakura smirked.

"I look forward to it" and with that, he was gone.

And in his place, stood innocent Bakura.

He looked down.

"GYAAAAAAAAA!" both boys screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two teens walked up the steps to their school doors.

"I-I'm sorry Yugi…" Bakura mumbled for the 100th time that morning.

"Don't worry about it…" Yugi reassured him. Bakura smiled.

"Well I'll see you after school… meet you at your locker?"

"Sounds like a plan" Yugi said, waving a hand as he walked towards his locker.

Yugi soon had all his things and began to walk down the tech hall.

Hands then reached out, covering his eyes and mouth, pulling him into a dark room.

Yugi tried struggling, but the hand from his eyes quickly moved to grip his waist, holding him against a hard body.

"Yugi…" a voiced breathed into his ear.

He froze.

Kaiba.

Yugi shivered, and Kaiba turned him around, and he came face to face with hungry eyes. "K-Kaiba…"

Without a word, Kaiba pulled something out and tied Yugi's hands behind his back. Yugi gasped, trying to pull away.

He only succeeded to piss Kaiba off. "Stop moving, you little slut" he growled, shoving his ex-boyfriend so he was hunched over a table.

"W-What are you doing?" Yugi asked, fearing the look in Kaiba's eyes.

"I'm going to fuck you. Fuck you till you _bleed_. Fuck you till you remember who your master is…" Kaiba growled in his ear, undoing the blonds pants.

"N-No! Stop Kaiba! Why now? After all this time, you never laid your hands on me! ALL YOU WANTED WAS YAMI!" Yugi cried, tears streaming down his face.

He didn't want this… he was the one who was always getting hurt. Always getting pushed around. Always getting literally fucked.

"Right now, I'm so fucking horney, I could care less if you were Yami or not… now shut up and let me fuck you like a good little slut" Kaiba said, smirking.

"I…"

Kaiba stopped, looking at Yugi. "What?"

"I'm not a slut!" Yugi cried, throwing his head back, hitting Kaiba in the mouth. Kaiba cursed, releasing Yugi.

Yugi bolted. He ran towards the door, banging against it. "HELP ME! SOMEONE!"

Kaiba recovered quickly. "Fucking whore" he bit out, yanking Yugi back by his hair.

Suddenly, there was a bright light.

There stood Yami.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now open your books to page 126…" started the teacher, who turned around to write on the black board.

Bakura stiffened.

_You feel that?_

_**Yami's out.**_

_But why?_

_**There is only reason he ever comes out.**_

_Seto Kaiba._

_**Shit… I hope Yugi is safe…**_

Bakura bit his lip and raised his hand. His teacher looked at him and nodded.

"Ugh Kakashi-Sensei… I need to ugh…"

"C'Mon child! Out with it" Kakashi-Sensei pushed.

"I need to use the rest room!" he cried, blushing madly.

Everyone laughed. His teacher rolled his eyes.

"Go. But be quick about it"

Bakura nodded and practically flew out the door.

_**Bakura, let me out. I can sense them better that way.**_

Bakura closed his eyes and allowed his other self to seize his body.

Bakura opened his eyes and looked around the hall for a brief moment.

"Tech Hall".

He took off running at an amazing speed. He ran down a few corridors until he reached his desired destination.

He grabbed a hold of the doorknob and pulled.

The sight shocked him.

Kaiba was overtop a moaning Yami…

Who was in bondage.

"What… the hell?" Bakura whispered.

Both men looked over at him. Kaiba smirked.

"Can't you see we are busy? Get out of here you-" Kaiba didn't get a chance to finish his sentence.

Well, not with Bakura's fist in his jaw, that is. Kaiba found himself flying through the air.

Yami sat up with a gasp. "What are you doing? I was enjoying that!" he cried, eyes angry.

Bakura glared. "I'm sure you were… now go back to sleep, you slut, and let our precious Yugi out"

"No! I rarely get to come out and play! Leave us for five minutes and-" Bakura backhanded Yami.

"Maybe you didn't hear me. Go back to _fucking sleep_" he said, voice full with malice.

Yami froze, and there once again was a glow. Yugi blinked, looking around. "Oh no… did he come out again?"

Bakura found himself a pair of scissors, and cut Yugi free. He looked over to the now unconscious Kaiba. "Get dressed. Hurry to class. And for Ra's sake, don't let any one else pull you into the darkness" he said sighing.

Yugi looked at him, and his eyes softened. "Ok… and thanks Bakura. For worrying about me…"

Bakura huffed and walked out of the room.

Yugi sighed, quickly slipping his uniform back on.

He walked out of the room also, knowing one thing for certain-

He owed Bakura an extra-hot round of sex after school.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Wow, this took FOREVER!! Gomenasai!

Yes- there was a Naruto reference, but I couldn't think of a better name.

So please review, I love hearing what you think!!


	5. Gifts for All!

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!**

Yes, ye an all dreaded A/N.

Ok, so basically I am taking a short- and I emphasize the word short- break from writing Tortured.

Guess why?

Cause it is almost XMAS!! That's right folks, Xmas. And now you'd think –hmmm wouldn't she write MORE during the holidays when she has no school and less work?

Well I shall answer you, voice in my head. The reason I'm putting this on hold is----

I wanna give you all presents! Yaaaaaaay! I'm going to do commissions for every one who asks me.

So leave a review on this chapter about what fandom, what couple- yaoi/yuri/anything else, and a little about what you'd like to see happen in your story.

And this is kind of like a test for me, too, so please, the more commissions I get, the better I get at writing, and the better the stories will be.

Also, include if you wanna lemon or no. Lemons are nice cause I get to practice, but whatever floats YOUR boat.

So this is kind of like a thank you for supporting me, and stuff…

SO HAVE A MERRY XMAS---

Or Kwanzaa, or Hanukah or whatever….

AND LEAVE REVIEWS!!!

---- Love HxYxFxA


	6. School Mayhem!

Tortured

Chapter 5

XXXXXXXXX

Yugi tensed as the lunch bell rang. He swallowed, and began collecting his books, and putting them away in his bag slowly. Today he would be forced to sit alone. Forced to watch his so called _friends_ walk by. He closed his eyes, willing back tears.

He stood, shaking his head. He walked into the hallway, but was pulled over to the side. His heart began to pound, and he whipped around to see a smiling Bakura. Yugi visibly relaxed, smiling back. "Hey Bakura"

"Hello Yugi. I thought maybe we could eat lunch together?" he asked, holding up a brown back. Yugi laughed and nodded. How could he have been so stupid? He had a friend. A true friend. A… slightly perverted alter-ego friend. That was worth more than ten thousand of fake friends he used to have.

They decided to eat lunch in the basement, where the art rooms were. No one really went down there unless they were doing last minute touch ups on their art projects. Bakura cursed. "Damn, I forgot to buy a drink. I'll be right back" he said, and ran off. Yugi blinked, and continued eating, shaking his head.

"Yugi?"

Yugi's head shot up, and came face to face with Tea. He stiffened, leaning as far as he could away from her. "Yes?" he asked, voice slightly shaking. Tea's eyes softened as she saw her old friend react this way.

"Yugi… I am so sorry for what happened at the arcade… what we were saying was harsh. You didn't deserve that. We know you're a good person, and you deserve better than what we offered you…" she spoke softly, eyes tearing up. "When I saw how our words affected you, I wanted to die, I felt so bad!!"

Yugi closed his eyes. 'Deep breaths. Deep breaths' he said to himself. He then opened his eyes. "Tea… I trusted you. I trusted all of you. And you hurt me. I can't just forgive and forget," he said. Tea sniffed.

"But-" Yugi continued, eyes soft. "I don't hate you. I don't think we can truly be friends again… not like we used to be. But I don't hate you"

Tea smiled, relief etched on her features. "I'm glad… thank you Yugi… thank you," she whispered. She then bowed, and scurried off. She ran past Bakura, who glared at her as she passed.

He walked down the stairs and sat with Yugi. "I saw Tea… did she say anything mean to you?" he asked, looking over at his friend. Yugi shook his head.

"Not really… she came down and said how sorry she was-" Yugi flinched as Bakura slammed his fist into the wall, eyes flashing.

"That bitch" he growled, his millennium ring glowing. Yugi shivered, sensing dark Bakura. Yugi's breath sped up, ideas running through his head rapidly. If he didn't act fast, he knew Dark Bakura would hunt down Tea and hurt her. Bad. Bakura snarled again, and Yugi's eyes set in determination.

His hands fisted in Bakura's shirt and his lips connected with Bakura's forcefully. Bakura's eyes widened, before they slide closed, and pulled Yugi's body closer. Their tongues intertwined, fighting for dominance. Yugi moaned, then tried to pull away, but Bakura's hand snaked its way to the back of his head, pulling it back, as he devoured the smaller boys mouth.

There was a cough, and Bakura pulled away, to see his homeroom teacher, Kakashi-sensei, standing there with his arms crossed. Yugi looked up slowly, face red, and he quickly looked away when his eyes connected with the teachers judging gaze. "Well well well… look what we have here. Two young boys making out in the basement between lessons?" Bakura then stood, eyes level with the teacher.

Yugi panicked. Dark Bakura was out, and judging from his aura, wasn't too happy to be interrupted! Bakura then opened his mouth. "Sensei, I beg you to forget you have seen here today" Yugi relaxed, feeling that the teacher was safe… for the moment.

Kakashi sensei smirked. "Oh… and why is that? Afraid I'll tell the rest of the faculty?" he asked. He had no intention of reporting them, but he wanted to see if he could make his pupil squirm. He was mildly shocked by Bakura's sharp gaze.

"No. But I'm afraid if you continue to remember Yugi's flushed face, adorable moans, and writhing body, I may have to remove it and any other memories from your brain--- permanently." Yugi's face became white. What was Bakura doing, threatening a teacher? Yugi was about to speak when a loud laugh rang out through the halls.

Bakura and Yugi stared at their teacher, gazes confused. Kakashi sensei coughed, laughter dying to a mere chuckle. "Well I guess I'll just have to forget about it… wouldn't want Bakura doing it for me" he said, turning away and walking down the hall, still chuckling.

Yugi let out a breath, and then sunk to his knees. _T-That was close…_ he thought, body shaking slightly. Bakura dropped to his knees; hand on the smaller boys shoulder. "Yugi, are you ok?" he asked, Dark Bakura receding back into the ring. Yugi took a deep breath.

"**What in gods name were you THINKING?!"** he bellowed, and Bakura shrunk back, embarrassed.

"Sorry, Yugi. I just… that news sent my brain into a tizzy, and before I knew what was happening, my dark half came out!" Bakura turned his head, eyes closed. Yugi sighed, anger fading. He placed his hands on Bakura's shoulders and smiled.

"It's fine… I guess I over reacted, right? And seeing you talk to Kakashi-sensei like that… was pretty funny…" he said, finishing with a laugh. Bakura turned to look at Yugi, eyes softening.

The two teenagers then took their seats against the wall, and continued their lunch. Much too soon, lunch was over. Yugi sighed, nervousness shooting through his body. Bakura looked over at him worriedly. "You ok, Yugi?"

Yugi shook his head. "I'm fine. Its just… well…" he paused, choosing his words carefully. "I have Joey and Kaiba in my next class…" A hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"Its ok Yugi… If anything happens, I'll know. And I'll come running for you. Not even Satan himself could stop me" Bakura reassured him. Yugi looked up at him, a light blush on his face.

"Wow Bakura… you looked real cool there, you know?" It was then Bakura's turn to blush, and he quickly removed his hand from the shorter boys shoulder. He turned away, grabbing his backpack.

"I-I'll see you after school. W-We're still hanging out, right?" Yugi smiled, hearing the timid tone Bakura spoke with. He reached for his own backpack, sighing.

"Of course Bakura. Lets meet at your locker ok? I still owe Dark Bakura, after all" he said casually, walking by Bakura. "See you later!" he waved over his shoulder.

"Yugi wait!!" Bakura's voice rang out, and Yugi stopped, turning to look at the upset face of Bakura. The blondes eyes widened. Why… why did he look like that?

"B-Bakura? W-"

"I wont lose!" He cut off the smaller boy, voice firm. Yugi opened his mouth to question him, but Bakura continued. "I won't lose to the other me… the one in this ring. I want to be able to protect you all by myself. One day… one day I will be able to protect you, and I will defeat him, and anyone else who wants you!" and with that, the meek boy turned on his heels and ran in the opposite direction.

Yugi stood there stunned. "What… does that mean?" he whispered to himself, emotions swirling all around his head. The second warning bell rang out. "Shit!" Yugi cursed, turning to run up the stairs, booking it to class.

The short blond entered the room just as the bell rang. He let out a big sigh of relief, it was short lived, as he looked across the classroom. There sat Joey and Kaiba… and right between them was an empty desk. _Yugi's_ empty desk. He swallowed deep, and began walking towards his seat.

Joey looked up first, offering Yugi a small smile. Yugi did his best to respond- but it was hard enough just to sit between them, let alone try to look happy about it. He jumped as a voice whispered in his ear. "You look suspicious"

Yugi whipped around, and Kaiba pulled back to avoid getting hit by Yugi's massive spikes. "W-What do you mean?"

Kaiba gave him an irritated look. "I mean-"

"Ok class! Today, we are going to be starting our essay unit. You will be getting into groups of three and spend the next 45 minutes writing down the main points that make up an essay. Got it? Great. Now listen for you're your group…" the teacher droned on and Yugi breathed in, hoping he'd be in a good group. Hell, any group except-

"Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, and Yugi Muto…" she continued and Yugi's heart dropped as he heard Kaiba chuckle. Soon, everyone was situated in their groups, pens in hand.

"See Yugi? You can't escape me…" Kaiba whispered, hand sliding over Yugi's. The smaller boys eyes widened, and was about to pull his hand away when a strange event occurred.

Joey smacked Kaiba's hand away, glaring at him. "Leave him alone, Kaiba. The guys been through enough. C'Mon now- we got nothing down. Lets start" Kaiba glared back, and Yugi sat stunned. Had… had Joey just helped him?

The rest of the period was uneventful, the three merely doing work. Yugi kept sneaking glances over at Joey. _Does he only feel bad cause he hurt me yesterday?_ That must be it. There was no way he'd have helped Yugi after what happened at the arcade. Soon enough the bell rang, and Yugi gathered his things quickly. A hand landed on his shoulder, and he whipped around, expecting it to be Kaiba.

"Yugi, can I talk to you?" Joey asked. Joey? Yugi found himself nodding silently, though deep inside he wanted nothing to do with the blonde in front of him. The taller boy led the shorter one out to the hall, bringing him to the side.

"What do you want, Joey? I need to get to class…" Yugi mumbled, looking down. All he wanted was to get out of there as soon as possible. The memories of that afternoon were still fresh in his mind. He was trying to bury the pain and feelings he had- and the last thing he wanted was for Joey to dig in there and tear them to the surface.

"Its… ugh…" the blonde started, scratching his head awkwardly. "It's about the other day. You know… at the arcade?" Yugi swallowed, preparing himself. He could handle this. He could handle this. He could hand- "And I gotta say… I'm pretty sorry about it all"

What?

Yugi looked up at Joey's face. The taller boy looked away, face red. He was embarrassed? He wasn't admitting his love for heaven sakes! He was… well Yugi wasn't sure what Joey was trying to do. "I don't believe you…" he whispered.

Joey looked back at the short boy in front of him. "You what?"

"I said I don't believe you. I know your just trying to use me again. For Yami. Please Joey, I can't…" Yugi trailed off, turning to leave. A hand reached out, grabbing his shoulder.

"No, it's not like that!!" Joey cried. Yugi glanced over his shoulder, and came in contact with a look of pure desperation. The shorter boy was frozen in shock, not knowing what to say.

"Uh…."

"I never cared about Yami! Goddamn it Yugi! I know my tactics were totally bent outta whack, but I-" Joey stopped short, face darkening. He resembled a tomato, which drew a small chuckle from the boy.

"Oh Joey you never change…"

The tall blondes eyes widened. "Yug, does that mean-"

"No, I don't forgive you. You hurt me Joey. You utterly destroyed the friendship we shared. So its going to take time to gain back my trust… do you think you can do that?" Yugi asked, looking Joey straight in the eye. He wanted to make sure his old friend was serious about repenting.

Joeys eyes teared up. 'Oh Yug, you have no idea how much that means to me… I swear, I'll do what ever you say, man! I'm your slave!"

Yugi blushed. "No, I didn't mean that…"

"Yugi! There you are! We have class, remember? What are you…" The short boy turned around to see Bakura, who was now glaring daggers at Joey.

"B-Bakura?"

"Lets go, Yugi. Math is waiting…" he spoke in a calm voice, but Yugi could tell Bakura was raging. It was probably all he could do not to release Dark Bakura on Joey.

"Uhhh ok. Bye Joey. See you tomorrow" Yugi spoke hurriedly, grabbing Bakura's arm, pulling him quickly down the hall.

"Yugi" Bakura spoke low, stopping before they entered the closed classroom door.

"What?"

"What did you and Joey talk about?"

Yugi gulped. "W-We didn't talk about anything-"

Before the short boy could speak, he was against a wall, two strong arms pinning him to it. "You tell me now, or I swear to GOD I will fuck you were you stand. Then everyone will get a free show of how Yugi Mutou looks when he has it up the ass"

Yugi's eyes widened, as they bore into Dark Bakura's angry ones. He began to tremble. He was… Bakura was one hundred percent serious!

XxxxxxxxX

A/N: Done! Finally!! Took me long enough, huh? I didn't REALIZE it had been so long! When I did, I though HOLY SHIT I GOTTA GET ON THAT!!

And here it is ^^ Lets hope I'm quicker with the next update, huh?

Thanks again for all the reviews and favs!! Love you all~!


	7. Damn you, Joey Wheeler!

Tortured

Chapter 6

XxxxxxxxxX

Ok- so lets recap.

Yugi was currently pressed up against a wall. Bakura was pinning him there. Bakura was Dark. To top it all off- Yugi was late for math.

"So I'll ask you again Yugi… what did Joey say to you?" Bakura asked, eyes narrowed dangerously. Yugi gulped, knowing he had to tread lightly. One wrong word and he would be fucked.

Literally.

Yugi opened his mouth to respond, when he felt the ancient spirits hands slide down his side. "W-What are you-"

"Better answer quick. Or a teacher may see… and they might not be as forgiving as Kakashi-sensei…" Bakura breathed in his ear, sending shivers shooting up the blonds back.

"H-he… he… apologized" Yugi stuttered, defeated. He closed his eyes tight, body tense. He waited for some sort of out burst, or angry gesture. All he got was silence. Slowly the young blond opened his eyes and instantly regretted it.

Why is it that the more silent the person, the scarier they became? Yugi shook as Bakura's intense gaze pierced him. He felt like a small butterfly stuck to a cork board, and he was utterly at Bakura's mercy. "B-Bak-"

"You know what he is trying to do, don't you?" The pale-headed teen spoke low, lips moving in soft, lucid motions…

Yugi gasped, returning his eyes back to Bakura's intense ones. He was horrified as the familiar feeling of arousal raced to his groin. He was… getting turned on! Just from the way Bakura spoke, the blondes nether regions hardened. He willed his lips to move, his voice to come forth.

"W-What do you mean?" he damned his shaky, husky voice. Bakura would know. He'd know and he'd act, Yugi was sure of it.

"That blonde bastard obviously wants you" Yugi was shocked. Joey? Want _him_? Impossible. There was just no way. He had a better chance of Tristan wanting to get in his pants! And this is a guy who peeked at his own mother to see some breasts.

Yugi laughed weakly. "Y-Your crazy. No way Joey looks at me that way…" At this, Bakura's gaze, if it could, got even more intense.

"Maybe I am crazy. But it's you who makes me this way. I'm crazy about you Yugi…" he spoke low, deep, with a tinge of lust that caused Yugi's member to fully perk up. The taller boy then leaned in, his lips attaching themselves to Yugi's neck.

"Ah… Bakuraaaaaaaaaah!" Yugi cried out as the spirit ran his tongue along his neck. He began nibbling, leaving small love bites along his jaw. The short blondes hands went immediately to Bakura's hair, pulling him closer.

Yugi's head was swimming with pleasure. He wanted more, feeling a need to be filled with the violent spirit. It was so overwhelming-

"Yugi? Bakura?" The couple froze, and they turned to see- of all people- Joey Wheeler. His eyes were wide, taking in the position his ex best friend was in.

Bakura snarled, taking a step back from the small boy. "You… always in the way…" he murmured. Joey opened his mouth to speak but promptly shut his mouth, frozen by the look Bakura shot at him.

The tall spirit took a step towards Joey, then another, then another, slow, precise, menacing. Yugi knew Bakura was going to hurt Joey. He knew, but he couldn't move.

"Do you know what I do to vermin like you?" the boy asked Joey. The tall blonde could not answer, frozen in his place. He lost the ability to think, to move, to respond. He could only let out a small sound.

"Uh.."

"First I'm going kick you in the stomach, and watch as you cough up blood. Then I'm going to bash your face into the ground over and over until you stop moving. Until you stop breathing. Until you stop existing" Bakura spoke calmly, a slight smile on his lips.

Yugi jumped at the words _stop existing_. His feet began to move, and he felt himself fly towards Bakura. He felt his body press flush against the other boy's back briefly before the two came plummeting to the ground. "Fuck!" cried Joey, breaking out of his stupor. He ran to the pile of limbs to see if they were okay.

Yugi rolled off of Bakura, rubbing his head. He looked over at the unmoving body of the boy, afraid he might have knocked him out. Sure enough, the pale boy sat up, rubbing his own head. "Ow~! Yugi, what happened? What time is it? Why aren't we in class? Why is Joey here?"

Yugi breathed a sigh of relief, and stood up, then lent a hand to Bakura. Joey stood there, a bewildered look on his face. Yugi let out a small laugh, and directed Bakura to their classroom. "Forget it Joey."

Yugi then turned and went to class. Bakura made a motion to follow him, but Joey's hand reached out to stop him. "Wait. I need to speak to you a minute"

Bakura looked over his shoulder innocently. "W-What is it?" he asked, as he fully turned to face the taller boy.

"About what you were doing to Yugi- quit it, would ya?" the blond spoke with a serious expression, one Bakura wasn't used to.

"What I… what are you talking about?" he asked, sifting through his memories to see if he could recall doing something. Or maybe- he damned his spirit, always coming out and screwing up his relationship with Yugi.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Look, Yugi's a really nice guy, so he wouldn't say anything about it- but he isn't into you. He's only hanging out with you cause he doesn't have any one else." The words cut through Bakura like a knife.

"Wh-what? Your lying…" he whispered.

"You think? Then why do you think Yugi all of a sudden started hanging out with you? You're his rebound after Kaiba fucked him over. He didn't care who it was. He just needed someone. You were just the first convenient bastard to walk by." Joey spoke, his voice harsh. Bakura just wanted to sink into a hole and die.

It hurt. Every word that shot out of Joey's mouth made so much sense Bakura felt like it would choke him. His breathing hitched, and he struggled to keep his cool, but failing miserably. "That can't be…"

"Oh come on, get real. He was together with Seto Kaiba. You really think he'd be interested in the likes of you after being with a guy like him?" Joey scoffed, then turned to walk away. "Bye Bakura. Have fun in math class"

Bakura stood still as he watched Joey walk away. He took a step back. _No… this can't be true… it just cant be!_ And with that thought in his mind, his feet took off, down the stairs, out the doors, down the street, all the way to his home.

XxX

As soon as the bell rang, Yugi flew out the door, intent on finding Bakura. Was he ok? _He never showed up for_ _class… did something happen?_

He left the school, pulling out his cell phone. He searched until he found Bakura's number, and he dialed. After three rings, a strangled "Hello" came from the receiver.

"Hey Bakura! It's me! What happened? You never showed up for class…"

"Oh… I uh… wasn't feeling well so…" came the raspy reply. Yugi's eyebrows knotted. _But he was just fine before class…_ Yugi shook his head.

"Well then, I'll come over to take care of you" he spoke brightly, expecting his friend to refuse at first, out of politeness. What he got shocked him.

"N-No! Don't come here! Don't even think about it! I beg of you!" Bakura's voice was so pained, so panicked, Yugi's chest swelled with worry.

"W-Why not?"

"B-Because… I'm not sure what I might do…" the boy whispered.

Yugi glared at his feet. "Well screw that! That's unacceptable! What do you mean you don't know what you might do? You think I'm just gunna go home smiling with that sort of explanation? What do you take me for?" he cried into his phone, rage replacing the worry.

"I…" that's all Yugi got before the line went dead. He growled, and began running. On and on he ran, until he was at Bakura's house, dripping with sweat. The small boy ran up the stairs, banging on his front door frantically.

"Bakura? Bakura!" he called. His hand flew to the handle, and he pulled, surprised to find the house open. This made Yugi's body go cold. He carefully stepped into the house, closing the door behind him. The entire house was dark. "Bakura?" he called once again.

"In here" a voice sounded from the living room.

Yugi sighed in relief and stumbled through the dark, until he came to destination. Sitting in the living room was Bakura. He sat in an armchair, one leg dangling over an arm of the chair. A small lamp was lit beside him, and his narrowed eyes bore into Yugi's.

"D-Dark Bakura" the small blonde whispered.

"Hello Yugi" the spirit spoke low, in a tone that sent a shiver down Yugi's spine.

"S-So your back to being dark. Do you know why Bakura left class?" the blonde jumped at the sound of Bakura's low, humorless chuckle.

"Why he left class? Do you even care, Yugi?" Bakura asked. Yugi was bewildered._ What does he mean, do I even care? Of course I care! Why the hell would I be here if I didn't!?_

"Of course I-" before he knew it, he was pinned to the wall, a hand over his mouth, and a pissed Bakura mere inches away from his face.

"Shut up" he growled. His hand moved from Yugi's mouth, and collected the smaller boys wrists, pinning them above his head. The spirits free hand traveled down Yugi's chest, making its way to his waistband.

"W-What are you-" his voice was quickly cut of by Bakura's hand roughly grabbing between his legs. Yugi's mouth opened in a silent scream, and Bakura leaned forward lips at Yugi's ear.

"Think you can fuck with our emotions, Yugi? How about I fuck with yours?" his lips moved against the short boys ear, his warm breath tickling him. Waves of heat began to shoot towards his groin. Yugi was horrified.

He was actually getting turned on! The rough treatment Bakura was showing him was more than his little cock could bare!

Yugi felt Bakura undo his jeans, and used his one hand to yank them down. "Hard already? You actually get turned on by this? Getting fucked in the ass, against the wall just like an animal is what does it for you? How filthy…"

Yugi opened his mouth to deny the allegations, but Bakura was faster, and thrust two fingers into his mouth. Yugi gagged, tears welling in his eyes. The smaller boy whimpered as the tall teen shoved his fingers in farther.

He knew what Bakura wanted of him. Just like the first time. Slowly, tenderly, Yugi sucked on the long, slender fingers. He heard Bakura grunt, and suddenly, the fingers were gone. Just as fast, the wet fingers prodded his entrance.

Bakura nibbled on Yugi's earlobe, and smirked. "This is your punishment… I'm going to make you come with just my fingers…" the husky tone Bakura spoke with cause the blonde to go wild. He moaned loudly as the fingers pumped in and out of him.

"P-Please Bakura…" he whispered. He was fed up with the fingers. He wanted to wrap his legs around Bakura, and feel the taller boy pulse inside of him. He wanted-

"What do you want Yugi? Are my fingers not enough?" Bakura let out a short chuckle. "Seems there isn't much that's good enough for you anymore, is there?"

Yugi's eyes snapped open, and he looked at the taller boy. "W-What.. do you.. ah! Mean…" he tried to speak coherently, but the fingers… they felt…

Bakura's fingers pumped into Yugi faster, rougher. "Don't act stupid, Yugi! Wheeler told us everything"

Yugi let out another moan. "W-What… everything?"

The pumping continued, the pace speeding up with Bakura's anger. "All about your using us to forget Seto Kaiba. You just played and played until you were satisfied. Soon, you'll just toss us away, leaving us sullied and stained. Well you're too late"

Yugi's eyes were widened in realization. _So that's why Bakura is so pissed_. "Too… late?"

"Yes… because we will stain you so thoroughly no person will want you any more. Not even us" he growled. The fingers were becoming too much, and a familiar coil was growing in Yugi's groin.

"N-No you're... you're… AH!" Yugi cried out, coming all over Bakura's shirt. Bakura let out a humorless chuckle, and withdrew his fingers. Yugi slumped to the ground, head spinning both from his orgasm and all the information Bakura had exposed.

So there was only one real answer. Bakura had been right. All along, he knew, but Yugi didn't want to hear it. "You were right Bakura"

Bakura looked down at the sweaty, weak blonde and laughed. "Of course I was. Though I should have seen it sooner. To think you actually want-"

"No. You were wrong about that. You were right about Joey."

Bakura looked confused. "Excuse me?"

"You were right… he is in love with me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Fewf!! I have finally, successfully finished another chapter!!

I took some time outta my day, considering I have a week off due to exams. I AM FREE!!!

So now I'll start working on my next chapter. Hope you liked my half-lemon thing. I tried to draw it out ahahaa. I got the idea from a Shoujo manga. It was soooo hot!!

Anyways! Ja Ne! Keep supporting me, fans!!!! XoXo


	8. What Are You to Me?

Tortured

Chapter 7

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I was…right?" Bakura stood there, eyes widened in shock. Yugi smiled then closed his eyes.

"Bakura. If I was using you, do you think I'd run all the way over here, scared shitless that something had happened to you?" He then opened his eyes, and looked up at the overly confused teen. "I do it because I care about you Bakura. I care more than you think I do"

Bakura swallowed, then sunk to his knee's, head hung in shame. Yugi reached out to touch him, but stopped as he heard soft sobbing. "I.. I'm so sorry Yugi… so sorry… I…" The pale boys shoulders were shaking, and Yugi felt a pain in his chest. His hand continued to move towards Bakura. He pulled the sobbing boys head towards him, hugging him tightly towards his chest.

"Don't be sorry, Bakura. Its not your-"

"Yes it is!" Bakura cried, pulling away violently. "We didn't trust you! We assumed… and we forced… and I… god Yugi! What is wrong with me?" It hurt the blonde to see his friend crying so feverishly. Crying over something so stupid as a misunderstanding.

"Bakura, look at me." When Bakura shook his head, Yugi grabbed his shoulders and spoke in a stern tone. "Look. At. Me" The shaking boy looked up and met Yugi's gaze. "There is nothing wrong with you. There are a few things messed up with Dark Bakura, sure, but the only reason you were hurt was because you care about me, right?"

Bakura nodded "Yes.."

"Then why should I be upset? This just goes to show you care about me so much you went… well… crazy. If anything, it actually makes me a little happy" Yugi explained, smiling softly.

Bakura stared in amazement. With just a few simple words, Yugi whisked away his anxieties. He felt himself lean towards the shorter boy. Closer… closer… closer…

"Not so fast" Bakura's lips moved. Yugi's eyes widened at the sudden deepening of his friends voice.

"W-What?"

Yugi heard Bakura snort. "Dense as always. I can't believe I actually thought you could be capable of coming up with a complex betrayal like that… foolish really" Yugi glared at that. It sounded like an insult; the way Bakura was putting it.

"So what your saying is I'm not smart enough to screw you over, is that it?" he asked, voice angry. Bakura answered him with a smile, which just pissed Yugi off more. "W-What the hell are you smiling at?"

"Yugi… your too adorable for words" He spoke low, leaning forward. Soon enough, Yugi's lips were caught in a soft kiss. Yugi's eyes widened. Never had Dark Bakura kissed him with such… tenderness. The spirit pulled back to look into blondes eyes. "Yugi…"

"Y-Yes?" he responded, still dazed from the kiss.

Bakura stood, and reached out his hand. "Come with me" Yugi grabbed the outstretched hand, allowing the taller boy to help him up.

"Why?" Yugi asked, as he was led towards the staircase. Bakura just looked over his shoulder smiling.

"I'm going to teach you how to make love"

XxX

Yugi moaned as Bakura left a trail of kisses over his naked chest. It was all so new, so different from the way Bakura usually treated him in bed. A shiver ran through his body as Bakura's mouth enclosed around Yugi's exposed member.

Never had the spirit blown him before. Fingering, yes; fucking, yes; raping, yes. But never had he done something solely for Yugi's pleasure. His hands found their way to Bakura's head, and his fingers clamped onto his pale white hair. "G-God Bakura…" he breathed.

The spirit looked up and locked eyes with Yugi. His gaze made the blonde hot, and simply heightened the experience. Faster, harder, hotter- Yugi was so close to the edge when Bakura removed his mouth, grunting. Yugi sat up, confused. "Piss… off" Bakura ground out.

"B-Bakura? Are you ok?" Yugi asked, moving closer to the boy.

Bakura looked at him, eyes tight. "I'm… ugh… fine," he mumbled, voice filled with pain.

"Your obviously-" the blonde started.

"Fuck off!" Bakura screamed, body slamming into the closest wall. Yugi sat there, naked and horrified as his… well, lover, if you could call him that, flipped out.

"B-Bakura…" Yugi stammered out. The spirit merely screamed again, clutching his head in agony.

"N-No… damn you… I won't lose… I'm so… close…" he grunted. Bakura slammed his head against the wall, cursing over and over again. One more screamed ripped from his throat before he became still; silent.

Yugi shifted closer. "Bakura… are you ok?" he asked. Bakura turned around, eyes big and wide. The eyes of normal Bakura.

"I won, Yugi! I fought him and won!" he spoke excitedly. Yugi stared at him, wide eyed. So the agony Dark Bakura was going through… was because of Bakura himself? Bakura's expression became worried. "Yugi?"

Yugi snapped out of his daze and smiled falsely. "Wow, that's great!" he spoke, feeling a hollow hole form in his chest. His friend was able to over come his spirit- he should be happy.

But all Yugi could remember was Dark Bakura's agonized screams. And for what? To prove that one was better than the other? They were both the same, damnit! There really- Yugi's eyes widened in realization. No… they weren't the same. Not at all. Bakura was his friend- some one he could confide in. Someone to trust.

So what was Dark Bakura? He was… he was- "Yugi! Snap out of it!" a voice snapped Yugi back to reality a second time.

"S-Sorry Bakura. I just… I guess seeing Dark Bakura freak out like that startled me," he explained. Yeah, startled was an understatement. The spirit had a freaking psychotic episode before his eyes caused by the boy in front of him.

Bakura smiled once again. "Ah, sorry about that. I guess it was scary, considering you didn't get what was going on. But I had to stop him or else…" the pale headed teen trailed off, a blush creeping across his face.

"Or else what?" Yugi had to ask. He wanted to know what was so important that Bakura would cruelly and forcefully pull his spirit back inside himself.

"Or else… he would have stolen your heart as well as your body…" Bakura mumbled, looking down at his hands. "The very thought terrified me, and before I knew it, I was fighting harder then I'd ever fought before in my life"

Yugi stared at him as he explained. Ok, so now he understood the reason… so why didn't the feeling of hollowness go away? Before Yugi could investigate himself further, he felt a slight pressure on his lips. What the-

Bakura's hand made its way to the back of Yugi's head, pulling him forward. Bakura… was kissing him! No sooner had the thought registered than Yugi's hands pushed against Bakura's chest, causing him to fall off the bed. The boy looked up, dumbfounded. "Y-Yugi?"

Yugi's chest was heaving up and down, a chill creeping through his body. Just the very thought of Bakura touching him made is stomach lurch. But why? Yugi just couldn't figure out why he enjoyed Dark Bakura's touches, but so repulsed by Bakura's. He felt himself slide of the bed, head down. "S-Sorry Bakura. I should go home… I'll see you at school tomorrow" He spoke low, collecting his shirt.

"Y-Yugi wait!" Yugi turned back, and felt a stab of guilt at the look on Bakura's face. It was so hurt, confused. "Why!"

Yugi turned away once again. "I need time to think" was his answer. He needed to figure out what was wrong here. Just as he started to exit, he heard a sob. No. Godamnit, no! Even without turning he knew Bakura was crying. Crying over him. He bit back the urge to comfort him. "Sorry" he mumbled as he slipped through the door.

Yugi hurriedly put his shirt on, then his shoes. He then tore out of Bakura's house, running as fast as he could home. Faster and faster he willed his legs, not focusing on anything but getting home. On and on and-

Smack.

Yugi tumbled to the ground, grunting. "Ah! I'm sorry I wasn't-"

"Yugi?" Yugi blinked and looked up. He cursed to himself. This was the last person he needed to see right now.

"Hey, Joey" Yugi spoke low, as the taller blonde helped him up. Just minutes ago he was arguing with Dark Bakura over this guy.

"Why the hell were you running so fast?" Joey asked, looking over Yugi's shoulder. "And where's the pansy? He didn't ditch you somewhere did he?" Yugi rolled his eyes. If any one had done the ditching, it was him.

"No he didn't, Joey… I was walking back from his house when I noticed I was late coming home. Just trying not to give my grandpa a heart attack," he explained, looking at his feet. He just wanted Joey to leave him alone. He needed to think through a lot of shit right now, and this blonde dick head wasn't helping at all.

"Ahh I see. Well why don't I walk you home?" Joey offered. Yugi's head shot up, looking at the taller boy wide eyed.

"N-No, its fine. I wouldn't-"

"Don't worry about it. I want to walk you home. We haven't really talked since… well…" he trailed off, looking slightly embarrassed. Yugi sighed and nodded.

XxX

They were nearly back to his place, and all they had talked about were inane things like the weather, their project, and the like. Well, to be more precise, Joey did most of the talking, while Yugi just nodded and slid in a comment or two.

They stopped in front of the game shop, and Yugi turned to look at Joey. "Alright, well... Thanks for walking me. I'll see you at school tomorrow." He turned to leave, when Joey grabbed his arm. Yugi cursed in his head as he was spun around.

"W-Wait Yug! There is something I need to talk to you about… and I don't know how to really say this… I mean… I just gotta come right out and say it…"

Yugi felt a panic rise in him. He knew exactly what Joey wanted to say to him. He knew and wanted to flee. Run to his room and hide under his covers, hoping everything with Joey and Bakura was all a dream. He began shaking, heart beating louder and faster with each passing second. "Y-yes? What is it?" he spoke shakily, trying to feign ignorance.

"Um… well…" Joes spoke, looking down. Yugi could see red ears peaking out from beneath his blonde hair. The damn idiot was blushing! "I… Goddamnit Yugi! I like you!"

Time seemed to freeze. Yugi felt his breath catch in his throat, and his heart banged in his ears. Joey… Joey had just confessed to him. He opened his mouth. He had to respond, to say something, anything. What came out, though, was just a nervous laugh. Joey's head shot up and looked at Yugi, confused. "W-What are you talking about, Joey? I'm a guy, you know?"

Joey seemed more confused by this. Yugi damned himself. Not even he knew what he was talking about! It just seemed like babble spilling from his lips, and he knew he was close to the edge. Close to falling off the edge he was so desperately trying to stay on right now. "So? You dated Kaiba for two years… gender is irrelevant. I've liked you for so much longer than that!"

Great, Joey was babbling himself. Of course he was, when the person you confess to freaks out, it can't be settling. Yugi took a steady breath to calm himself. "Ok listen to me Joey… I just… I can't see you in that way-"

"Why not!"

Yugi made a fist. Couldn't this guy just take a hint? "Because Joey… we have been friends for the longest time. I can't just suddenly see a friend in that kind of light…" _Not to mention you're a complete asshole who just screwed me over a few days ago._

"…shit" Joey mumbled, had down again.

"Excuse me?"

"I said that's bullshit! You've known Bakura nearly as long as me or Tea or Tristan! Then I see the two of you fuckin' around in the hallway between classes, days after dumping Kaiba!" The blondes face was heating up, rage obviously building up.

Yugi stepped back. "T-That's different…" he defended weakly.

"How the fuck isn't it different!" He was screaming down, a bit of spit flying from his lips. Sexy.

Yugi struggled for an answer. He didn't know what the difference was between the situations. Damnit, he was trying to figure that about before Smooth-Shoes Joey slid in and decided to walk him home and confess. He opened him mouth when he heard a frustrated groan from Joey. "This is getting us no where…"

Yugi just nodded in agreement. "Joey… I'm sorry, I just… don't like you that way…"

"Obviously. Anyways, I get it"

"Huh?"

"Listen, I may be a dumbass, but even I can tell what's going on"

"What do you mean?" Yugi was beyond confused now. He could tell what?

Joey just shrugged and started walking away. "Just remember if Bakura breaks your heart, I'll be here to pick it up!" And he was gone.

Yugi just stood dumbfounded. "Break…my heart?" His eyes widened. No way… no way! No way, no way, no way, no way, no way, no WAY! The boy took a shaky step back, then whipped around and ran into the game shop.

There was no way he was in love with Dark Bakura!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Wow! Finally, right guys? Sooo many obstacles to finally get this out. Japan trip, my birthday, my computer crashing, and of course- writers block! Well I always say this, but lets hope I can get the next chapter out faster, ne?

Ps: I'm officially 18 now!


	9. To the Tech Room, Again

Tortured

Chapter 8

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Boy oh boy had it been a long week for Yugi Mutou. Not only was he trying to avoid Joey, his ex best friend turned romantic pursuer, but he was trying to stay out of Bakura's way too. It hurt him every time he saw Bakura waving to him, just to have to see Yugi duck into a bathroom, or a classroom, or- yes it happened- the janitor's closet.

Currently, Yugi was in one of these delightful situations. He was hiding out from Bakura in the change room. He looked at his phone, and sighed in dismay. "Still half an hour till the end of lunch…" He ran a hand down his face, groaning. "What am I doing? I'm hiding from the one person who cares about me in this school… I'm hurting the person who helped me through some of the most difficult times in my life…"

He cursed, kicking his back pack. He was getting fed up with himself, as well as the situation he's put himself in. "I should just… talk to Bakura. Even though-" _Creek._ The blonde froze at the sound of the door opening.

"Yugi?"

Oh. Shit.

"B-Bakura! What are you doing here?" Damn, Bakura had found him! His eyes darted around the room, looking for an escape route. Of course, being a change room- there was only one exit.

And Bakura was blocking it. "Yugi… why have you been avoiding me?" he asked. The blonde took a step back, panic rising.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…" he spoke, voice weak. Damnit- why couldn't he look at the boy in front of him? Ok- stupid question. Yugi's body stiffened, and his eyes closed tight as he heard Bakura take a step towards him. Then another, and another, until Yugi could feel the other boys body heat radiate from him.

"Yugi- you're eating your lunch in the boys change room. Last time I checked-" the boy spoke, grabbing Yugi's hips and pulling him closer until they were touching. "-this room was only used for changing." Yugi gasped, opening his eyes in search for Bakura's. He was hoping against hope he would find them narrow. Dark. Dangerous. Instead he found the large light eyes of innocent Bakura.

"H-Huh? Bakura?" he sputtered. Then he heard Bakura chuckle. A low, amused chuckle. A Dark Bakura-like chuckle. Only this wasn't Dark Bakura, and Yugi was scared. Even when Dark Bakura had raped him, abused him, and shook him to the very core- it didn't feel like this. Right now, Bakura wasn't himself… and Yugi didn't know what to do.

_I'm scared…_

_I'm scared…_

_I'M SCARED!_

_**Then let me take over.**_

Yugi's body stiffened, and his eyes slid closed. "Yugi?" Bakura asked, concern coloring his voice. Yugi's eyes opened, and Bakura gasped. "Y-Yami!"

Yami smiled seductively, removing the teen's hands from his hips. "Hello Bakura. Nice to see you. No beat down today?" he asked, stepping away.

"Where is Yugi?" Bakura asked, stance shifting. Yami's eyes slid down Bakura's body, then burst out laughing.

"Oh you silly boy! Where did you think he went? On a picnic to Alaska? Or perhaps a swim in the Ol' English Channel?" The spirits face became serious then. "He's deep inside right now, terrified. Wanna guess why?"

Bakura's eyes were wide in shock. "I-I… _I_ scared him? B-But why? How!"

Yami shook his head. "Cause he doesn't want you, dip shit! Though it's obvious to everyone in the world except for him _why_ he doesn't want you. He has been freaking out over this for a week already, wondering why he wants to be all up in your spirits junk, while he'd prefer to throw _yours_ in the trash."

Bakura froze. "Y-You m-m-mean h-" the boy couldn't spit it out. If he said it out loud, it would only make it that much more real.

"Yes! He. Wants. Dark. Bakura. Not you. Now stop putting my host in an awkward position! At first I though it was fine, cause he would try running into my Seto-Baby's arms, but no such luck- so this is the alternative!"

"Alternative?"

Yami nodded. "Yup! Now that Yugi doesn't want anything to do with this world anymore- I'm free to run rampant!" the spirit looked at his bare wrist, smiling. "Oh look at the time! Wish we could chat more, but my boyfriend is waiting" Before Bakura could stop him, Yami slid past him out the door.

Bakura stood there for a moment, allowing what had _just _happened to sink in. Yugi would rather have his spirit then him. His _spirit_! His dirty, cruel, evil, rapist, mean, brutal, h-

_**Ok, I get it!**_

Bakura cried out, jumping slightly._** Hey, don't pretend you haven't heard my voice before, stupid boy.**_

_Dark Bakura?_

_**No- its Sean Connery.**_

_Really?_

_**Your stupidity knows no bounds. Now, what are you going to do about our Yugi predicament? **_

_Well… I don't know… I figured I'd talk to him… and if you're what he really wants, then-_

_**No! I mean the fact that that stupid spirit has control over our precious Yugi's body!**_

_Huh?_

_**Use your brain for a moment, I beg of you. If Yami is in control of Yugi, he will want to hook up with that bastard Seto Kaiba. Meaning…**_

…

_**Oh my god. It will undo everything we have done for Yugi these past couple weeks!**_

_Oh no! That's terrible!_

…_**Jesus. Here.**_

Bakura felt his body go weak as the spirits switched places, Soon enough, Dark Bakura was in control. "There we go- now I can do some real damage." The spirit cracked his knuckles, smirking. "Damn, it is good to be back"

XxX

"Seto~!" Yami called, frolicking into the lunch room. The room started buzzing, remarks flying left and right as the tall blonde ran towards Kaiba's table. Seto stood, eyes widening.

"Yami?" he asked, leaving his table, and walking to meet the spirit halfway.

Yami laughed, throwing his arms around the brunette. "Damn straight it is!" he answered. Seto felt a smile grow as he hugged Yami tight against himself. He lifted the spirit off the ground, spun him twice, then set him back down.

Seto leaned down, mouth at Yami's ear. "C'Mon… to the tech room" The blonde perked up, nodding. He allowed Seto to lead him away from the cafeteria, leaving the room to whisper about what they had just seen.

XxX

Bakura ran into the cafeteria, eyes scanning for Seto or Yami. He swore under his breath, seeing neither. He was about to go search elsewhere, when a phrase caught his attention and he whipped back around. He approached a young man, who was laughing with a few of his buddies. "What did you just say?"

The boy looked up, one eyebrow up. "Uh… excuse me?" he asked, shooting a disbelieving look to one of his buddies. Bakura reached over the table, hand fisting in the front of the boys shirt. He yanked the now frightened teen forward.

"I said _what did you say?_" Bakura growled, voice leaving no room for argument. The boy was shaking, his friends all standing to defend him.

"I-I-I said that S-Seto was f-finally getting into Y-Yugi's pants?" The boy was obviously trying his best to fight his stutter- but failing miserably.

"And do you know where they went?" Bakura asked, jerking the boy forward once again, causing the boy to whimper in fear. In different circumstances, Bakura might have smiled at the fear reflected in the young boys eyes- but with Yugi on the line, his sense of humor was as shriveled as a dead pancreas.

"I-I heard something ab-bout the t-tech room…" Bakura's hand swiftly released the boys shirt, and he strode off without a word.

The boy looked at his friends, then called after Bakura, "A thank you woulda been nice!" One of his buddies whacked his arm, an exasperated look on his face.

"Dude!"

XxX

"Ahhh Seto… I missed you…" Yami moaned as Seto ran his tongue along the spirits jaw. Seto stopped him administrations, smirking.

"Missed you too," he said, diving for a kiss. As the two men devoured each others mouths, their hands busied themselves with releasing the other of their clothes. Seto was getting frustrated, and simply ripped Yami's shirt open, buttons flying in different directions. Yami pulled back.

"Hey! You ruined one of Yu-" he was cut off by Seto's mouth, which was once again invading Yami's with his tongue. Yami wrapped his arms around the taller mans neck, enjoying the feel of being pressed up tightly against his lovers body.

They were startled when the door was kicked in, and Seto swore. "Bakura."

Sure enough- there stood Bakura, a mask of pure rage showing on his face. He stepped into the room, and slammed the door behind him. "I though I taught you last time, Seto, not to touch what's mine without permission."

At that, Seto laughed. "Yours? Who's arm's did he come running into? Cause it sure as hell wasn't yours." To emphasize this, he wrapped his arms around a slightly pissed looking Yami.

"Yeah, Bakura. I told you Yugi was done with this world, and it was my turn! And I never said anything about wishing for a threesome here. Did you?" he asked, looking up at his dark haired lover. Seto shook his head.

"Nope."

"See? Now if you kindly…" Yami trailed off, dismissing Bakura with a few waves of his hand, and turning to resume kissing Seto. The two were startled apart when they heard a loud crash.

Bakura put his foot down, desk already halfway across the room. "No. I will not kindly do anything. I was thinking more…" he paused, cracking his knuckles- "…of the opposite."

Seto pushed Yami back, standing defensively in front of him. "This won't be like last time."

Bakura's lips began to curl, until a deranged grin was stretched across his face. "You're right… cause this time I'm going to Fuck. You. Up" At that- he could see Seto pale a bit, which made his smirk grow even more. "Ready to play?"

Seto rushed forward, fist pulled back. He screamed, trying to punch Bakura. The spirit smirked. "Bad mistake" he spoke, while dropping to the floor, swinging his leg around and knocked Seto's legs from under him, causing him to crash into the ground. Seto grunted, and before he knew it, Bakura had flipped him over, hand at his throat.

But what got him wasn't the fact that the shorter boy had him pinned to the ground by his throat. No- it was the look in his eyes. It held such intent to kill it _frightened _him. Seto began to struggle, and his knee came up and struck Bakura in the stomach. The spirit choked, and rolled off Seto swiftly, on his feet in mere seconds. Seto got to his feet, rubbing his neck, glaring at the man in front of him. They were about to start at each other again when a voice crying out.

"Stop it!"

The two turned towards Yami, whose fist was clenched around a box cutter. They watched as the spirit slowly unsheathed the blade, and held it to his throat. Both Bakura and Seto started towards him when he once again cried out "No!"

"What the hell are you doing?" ground out Bakura, stance shifting, ready to run at the spirit when necessary.

"This is getting ridiculous! You two don't stop fighting, I'll slit this boys throat. I mean it" his threat was confirmed by the seriousness of his tone. Bakura swallowed hard.

"You wouldn't dare take your own life"

Yami smirked. "Oh, you're mistaken. All that would happen to me is that I get sent back into the puzzle. Duh- I'm a spirit- I'm not alive. Not like Yugi is"

Seto's eyes became uneasy. This was getting out of hand. But he also didn't want to back down and lose Yami. His eyes flickered over to Bakura, trying to read his intensions. Unfortunately, the white hared spirit gave nothing away.

All of a sudden, Bakura stepped back. "I get it… you win" he spoke low, head bent down, bangs covering his eyes. Seto's eyes widened.

"You mean-"

"Yeah. You get him"

Yami cried out in joy, dropping the knife and running towards Seto. As his lover embraced him, Seto looked at the defeated Bakura, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Bakura… why?"

Bakura merely turned around, heading towards the door. Before he stepped out, he said, "Isn't obvious?" and then he was gone.

Seto knew it wasn't over. The spirit would be back to take Yugi away. Only this time- Seto would be ready.

XxX

A/N: OMG! FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! Only a few more to go until this thing is concluded! –fewf- Now now fans, don't cry!

OH! So I came up with a playlist for my fanfic! Each chapter has its own song : ) Hope you check out the songs to see how PERFECT they are!

Chapter One: "I Devise My Own Demise" – Papa Roach.

Chapter Two: "Bye Bye Boyfriend" – Fefe Dobson.

Chapter Three: "Tremble" – Cauterize.

Chapter Four: "Hyena" – The GazettE.

Chapter Five: "304 Goushitsu, Hakushi no Sakura" – Dir en Grey.

Chapter Six: "Black Dahlia" – Hollywood Undead.

Chapter Seven: "Caught Myself" – Paramore.

Chapter Eight: "Sell Your Soul" – Hollywood Undead.

Anyways! Lets make a goal- to finish this story by the time I go to college- aka September 5th! I have a month and a half to pump out like- three, four more chapters. We can do it, can't we?


	10. Psychotics and Pain

Tortured

Chapter 9

XxxxxxxxX

Darkness surrounded him. Like a black hole, suffocating. He fought against it, trying to get to the surface, to return to reality- but it was futile.

Bakura lied in his bed, replaying the memory of Yami with a knife to his throat. Yugi's throat. Over and over it flashed across his eyelids, and over and over, the fear was stunning.

"Yugi" the spirit whispered to himself. His host lay still inside him, an attempt to dull the pain, he supposed. He rolled over onto his side, before moving to sit up.

"I should bathe" he spoke, voice rough, strangled. Bakura slid off the bed, feet padding softly against the cold floor as he made his way to the bathroom. As he reached the door, his legs gave out, and the spirit fell, grabbing the doorknob for support. He only succeeded in opening it and falling through.

Then he just laid there. His head was spinning, his stomach was turning, and his limbs were aching. He felt like he was dying, the very cells in his body screaming in protest with every breath he took. It hurt. It hurt so badly he wanted to sink into oblivion.

Just as Bakura was going to give up on the effort of breathing, his pocket began to vibrate. The spirits hand found it's way to his pocket, to his still vibrating phone. He flipped open the annoying contraption, and his eyes widened. On the screen was a text from Joey.

_**Joey: Yami's snapped!**_

Bakura was on his feet within seconds, legs leading him out the door as his fingers danced across the keyboard, replying to the dirty blondes text.

_**Bakura: Where?**_

Bakura pushed send, and a question crossed his mind briefly. _**How did Wheerler get our number?**_

_Uuuuh yeah that was me. We switched one day due to a.. um…_

_**You know what? I don't even want to know.**_

Bakura rolled his eyes as his phone went off again. He opened it, eyes skimming the message. "The school? Why is he still there?" he wondered aloud. He took a left, and cut through some trees, and his legs flew into over drive.

_**Don't worry Yugi, I'm coming.**_

XxX

"Just shut up, you fucking inbred!" Yami screamed, throwing a book at Joey, missing by an inch. Joey, who was taking cover with Tea and Tristan behind an overturned table, poked his head back out.

"Yugi! I know you can hear me!" he called, voice strangled from so much screaming. "Don't let this asshole control your life! You're better then this!"

Yami snarled and started towards Joey, only to be held back by Seto, who had been watching idly by the teachers desk. "Thats enough, Yami." The spirit looked up at his lover, huffing.

"B-But Seto-" he started.

"There is nothing this bastard can say that will bring Yugi back out, you said it yourself" he reasoned, and the tense Yami relaxed into his arms.

"I know, buts its just… annoying. Just last week they were all 'Yami! Yami!' but the moment the little drama queen disappears they are all bffs again" he sneered. Tea and Tristan winced, and then poked their heads out as well.

"W-Well that was before we realized Yugi is twice the man you'll ever be!" Tea cried, eyes glaring, Tristan cheering in agreement.

"Give us our friend back!" Joey joined, fully coming out from behind the table. Yami stepped away from Seto, eyes staring the blonde down.

"You best go back behind that desk, Joey" the spirit threatened, but Joey held his ground. He took a step towards Yami, then another. Soon, Joey was standing right in front him.

"Give him back" he spoke slowly, eyes narrow. Yami let out a wretched scream, hands fisting in the blondes hair, yanking him closer, so their noses were touching.

"I thought I told you to shut up" he whispered, body and voice shaking with anger. Joey tried to pull away, only to cry out as the spirit held on tighter. "Yugi is _never_ coming back out! You hear me? Never! I'd slit your throat before I let that happen, you-" Yami abruptly stopped screaming, eyes widening. A smile spread across his face- a twisted sort of smile that looked wrong on his face. "Thats it… if I…"

Seto's head snapped up at that, eyes wide. "Yami?" he asked, stepping closer to his lover.

"S-Shut up, Seto! Its time I ended this!" he wailed, looking behind him, back at the tall brunette. Yami released Joey, reaching down to grab a pair of scissors. He turned back towards the dirty blonde, hand fisting in his shirt, smile on his face again.

Joeys eyes widened, then slammed closed as Yami turned around, hand raised. He waited for the pain- sharp, dull, excruciating- but nothing came. Instead, the sound of glass shattering filled his ears. His eyes snapped open, and the image of Bakura sliding across the floor, small cuts on his body from the glass elicited a gasp from him.

Yami, just as shocked as the rest, released Joey, and dropped the pair of scissors he had been clutching moments before. Bakuras eyes darted to the fallen object, before setting his gaze on Yami. "So now your making attempts on the lives of these pitiful humans?" he let out a stale chuckle. "How the mighty Pharaoh has fallen."

Yami grit his teeth at that, and got into an offensive stance. "You'll regret saying that to me." With that, Yami launched at Bakura, fist raised. The pale haired spirit merely raised his hand, catching the blondes throat with his long fingers, stopping him instantly.

"Regret it, will I?" he snarled, pulling the blonde towards him, so close their noses were touching. "I'll teach you regret." Bakura proceeded to drag the Pharaoh towards the window.

"Wait!" a voice called out. Bakura looked over his shoulder to see Seto's tortured expression. A sense of overwhelming satisfaction swelled in his chest.

"I win" he spoke, and with that, Bakura was out the window, Yami in hand- or to be technical, over the shoulder.

Seto sunk to his knee's, cursing. Joey, who had sat stunned during the entire performance, stood, and made his way over to the crumpled Seto. "Kaiba-"

"Shut up, Wheeler. Just… shut up." the brunette spoke, body shaking. Joey bowed his head, then made his way back over to his two friends, understanding the pain Seto must have been experiencing.

XxX

"Ugh!" Yami grunted as his body hit the bed. Bakura had dragged the spirit home with him, all the way to his bedroom.

Bakura proceeded to remove his jacket, swiftly unzipping it and sliding it on his slender arms. His sharp eyes caught Yami's as he pulled of his black t-shirt, flinging the dark material across the room. "W-W-Wait what are you doing!" he stuttered as Bakura approached the bed.

"What, you ask?" he asked, pausing. A smirk formed on his face as he slowly lifted his leg to prop himself onto the bed. "Why, I'm going to fuck you, of course." Yami's eyes widened in horror as he scooted away from the pale haired spirit, until his back hit the wall.

"W-Wait, n-no you c-can't! This.. this body is for Seto on-" his stumbling rant was cut off by his own gasp as Bakura grabbed his ankle, dragging the Pharaoh towards him. He crawled on top of Yami, hands pinning down the wrists of his prey. He leaned forward, his lips lightly brushing Yami's, before he pulled back half an inch.

"If Yugi won't come out of his own accord…" the spirit whispered huskily, knee pressing against Yami's groin. "…I'll just have to fuck him out of you." He emphasized his point by grinding his knee into Yami's now growing erection.

The blonde spirit gasped, back arching slightly. Bakura laughed, hands making their way to Yami's pants, unbuckling his belt.

Bakura let out a sadistic chuckle as he slid Yami's pants off of his slender hips, exposing his bobbing member. "Hmmm, no underwear I see… you really are a slut"

Yami lifted his head, mouth open to protest, when he let out a groan and fell back onto the bed. Bakura's mouth enclosed around the manhood in front of him, his head bobbing up and down, engulfing more and more of it.

_**This is disgusting…**_ Bakura thought to himself. He was giving pleasure to the very being who was keeping his beloved captive. His mouth released the other boys member, rising to hover above him. "Ready?"

Yami blinked. "R-REady for-AH!" he screamed as Bakura shoved a raw finger into his entrance. The ancient pharaoh whimpered and whined, tears of pain stinging at his eyes. He screamed out as a second finger slid in, accentuating the pain.

"Oh shut up. You're lucky you even get preparation. If this wasn't Yugi's delicate body… well, we really wouldn't be doing this, would we?" he laughed stalely at his own joke. Yami was full out crying now, pushing against Bakura's chest in an attempt to stop him.

Bakura, in response, slid his fingers out of Yami, and moved his hands to release his own member. "P-Please.. don't do it… please stop…" the submissive spirit sobbed.

"Not until you give me what I want" Bakura stated, lining up his dripping cock with Yami's hole. He began to press into him, and boy beneath him started to thrash, pushing against Bakura more fervently. Farther and farther Bakura pushed into the Pharaoh, until he was buried to the hilt. Yami was screaming out in pain, sobbing, begging for the pain to stop.

_Dark Bakura…_

Bakura stopped his administrations, startled by the sound of his host inside his head.

_Stop this… _

He ground his teeth, eyes narrowing. _**Why should I? He threatened the life of our most important person. He needs to be punished.**_****

_Just… look at him for a moment._

Bakura looked down at the sobbing figure below him, his arms weakly trying to push the stronger boy away. Tears stained his face, his lower lip cut, leaving a thin stream of blood running down his chin. Most likely from an attempt to silence himself.

_Who does he look like?_

_**He doesn't look like any-**_****

Bakura cut off his own thoughts abruptly. With a strangled gasp he wretched himself away from Yami, sliding out of him and stumbling off of the bed. Yami just laid there, still, silent tears rolling down his cheeks.

Bakura covered his eyes with his hand. It was Yugi. He looked exactly as Yugi had when Bakura… The tall spirit shook his head, pain stabbing at his heart. They were all the same. The screams, the terror, the tears- the only thing different was Bakura.

Back then- Bakura wanted Yugi. He wanted him so much that he didn't care what anyone- even Yugi himself- had to say about it. He buried himself inside of the blonde and enjoyed his screams, enjoyed _him._

The Bakura at the moment he… he didn't just want Yugi. He loved him. He loved him so much that the idea of hurting even one hair on his head was enough to drill a stake though his body. A shiver ran Bakura at this realization.

He loved Yugi. He love Yugi. _He loved Yugi._

His hand moved quickly from his eyes to his mouth. Bile was rising in the back of his throat, and a bead of sweat rolled down his neck. He stood on shaky legs, and made his way to the bathroom, vomiting when he reached the toilet.

His throat burned, his eyes stung, and his chest clenched in pain. _**Ugh… just the memory of doing that to Yugi was enough to elicit this from me…**_

Bakura raised his head at the sound of light foot steps. In the bathroom's doorway stood Yami, who had wrapped a sheet around himself. He hesitated for a moment before asking. "Why did you stop…?"

Bakura let out a choked laugh, before fully turning his body from the toilet to lean against it. He looked up to the blonde spirit. "Because."

Yami glared at that. "Because _why?_" he pressed.

Bakura sighed, leaning his head back. "How much do you know about Yugi's life?"

Yami blinked for a moment. "Everything. I have nothing better to do then watch his life go by."

Bakura closed his eyes. "Then you know that I r-…ugh." The word got stuck in his throat, refusing to come out.

Yami nodded. "Still… if you raped Yugi, how could you not… well do that to me?"

Bakura lifted his head back up, and stared at Yami. He really looked so much like Yugi. So much it hurt. "Because you look so much.. and I couldn't do it again…" he ground out, every word forced.

Yami was silent for a moment, watching Bakura struggle with himself. "But why?"

At this point, Bakura was getting frustrated. "I'm saying its different now!" he barked out. "I can't… I can't bear to see him like that again…" Yami stepped forward, anticipating what the spirit was going to say. Bakura saw that and just snapped. "Oh for christ sakes, I love him, alright? Is that what you wanted, you fuck?"

Yami's eyes widened, and took a step back. "No way… b-but you… your incapable of love! You've said it yourself countless times!"

Bakura pulled himself to his feet, glaring at Yami. "Yeah, well to hell with what I've said!" He started forward, until he was right in front of Yami. "I love him."

Yami glared at Bakura, and ran back into the bedroom. He lost the bed sheet, and began pulling on his clothes. Bakura had followed him, and leaned against the doorway. "What are you doing?"

"I-I'm getting out of here. Obviously" Yami spat, buckling his pants up. He proceeded to slide his shirt on.

Bakura narrowed his eyes. "Why in such a hurry?"

Yami opened his mouth to respond, when there was a bright flash. Bakura clenched his eyes shut, and when he opened them again, his eyes landed on a confused looking Yugi.

Bakura was about to pull the little blonde into his arms, when his voice stopped him dead in his tracks. "You love me?"

Bakura's eyes widened. _**He knows. He was watching… all of it.**_****

XxX

A/N: O. M. F. G! Are you serious! This long again. I am just the biggest liar out there I went though my entire year of college, chipping at this bit by bit. So I'm thinking the last chapter will be the last one… so~ look forward to that. I'm PRAYING I get it out sooner than this one, but I REFUSE to make you promises I may potentially break XD;

Side note- I've kept myself busy with Tokimeki Memorial Girls Side 1st Love Plus and 2nd Season :D I freaking love english patches, don't you?

WELL till next time~

~.:HYFG:.~


End file.
